What if
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: What if Chris Chambers hadn't died? What if he had a daughter who he never met? Gwen is the female version of a father she never met and she has moved into a small Oregon town next door to Gordie LaChance. Rated T for now. Rating will change if necessary. Living!Chris ChrisxOC, GordiexOC, OC!Gwen. Hints of abuse in future chapters.


**A/N: Let me start off by saying Happy 42nd Birthday Wil Wheaton!**

**Okay this is a what if story. I love Stand by Me, but I wish Chris hadn't died. I want to kill my muse for giving me this plot bunny that is changing something by Stephen King. The man is a master in the craft, but when this popped into my head I couldn't get it out without putting it to words. So this being said; I am obviously not Stephen King. I may live in the same state, have seen his house; it is wicked, and know people who have met the man.**

_**Summery: What if Chris Chambers hadn't died? What if he had a daughter who he never met? Gwen is the female version of a father she never met and she has moved into a small Oregon town next door to Gordie LaChance. When history seems to be repeating itself Gordie helps the 17/18 year old until she disappears in search of the man who Gordie has pictures of and she looks so much like.**_

**What if?**

_**Prologue**_

I was alone in the house when the phone rang. Jenna had gone to visit a friend and our son Denny out playing with his friends. I made my way down the stairs from my office to grab the phone. Not realizing that it could easily change my life.

"Hello LaChance residence," I said in a customary greeting that had been ingrained into me since my childhood.

_"Hello,"_ an unfamiliar voice spoke from the other end, _"I'm looking for a Gordon LaChance."_

"This is Gordon," I said, "may I ask whose calling?"

_"This is Doctor Richards from the California Pacific Medical Center,"_ the now named Doctor Richards said, _"I'm calling in regards to a Christopher Chambers."_

"Chris? You're calling me about Chris?" I said realizing right away that this was not a phone call anyone wanted to get. Nor was it a call anyone expects to get.

_"Yes Mr. Chambers has you listed as his emergency contact and coincidentally his Next of Kin," _Richards said. That didn't surprise me Chris and I were brothers in all but blood.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

_"Mr. LaChance there was an incident this afternoon,"_ Doctor Richards said_, "apparently while in line for lunch today Mr. Chambers went to break up a fight that started in front of him. He was stabbed in the neck. He should be dead already."_ Doctor Richards said.

"Already?" I asked floundering for why the Doctor would say that.

_"He's not in great shape right now and we aren't holding a lot of hope that he is going to survive,"_ Doctor Richards said, "_Mr. Chambers should have bled out had it not been for someone in the medical field getting to him in time. Is there any family you can contact for us?"_ I thought about Chris's father, an abusive asshole and shook my head. His brother Richard; affectionately known around Castle Rock as Eyeball? Wasn't he in jail?

"No his family can't be reached," I said, "I'm the closest thing he's got."

_"Is there any way you can come down?"_ Doctor Richards asked.

"I will be there as soon as I can," I said.

_"Thank you Mr. LaChance," _Doctor Richards said.

"Thank you for calling," I said and ended the call making my way upstairs to pack. I knew I would be better off flying down because it would be quicker. Collecting some writing materials and clothes to wear I had my stuff by the door when Jenna and Denny got home.

"Gordie?" She asked upon seeing my bag.

"I have to go to California for a few days," I said.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"My oldest friend Chris is in the hospital and listed me as his emergency contact," I said.

"Alright," Jenna said, "Be safe." I pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks for understanding," I said ruffling Denny's hair, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

**o~O~o**

Roughly two hours and fifteen minutes later; after driving to the airport, getting a ticket for a nonstop flight and getting a taxi to the closest motel to the Hospital I dropped my bag of clothes off keeping my writing supplies with him I walked to the hospital and made my way to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Can you tell me what room Christopher Chamber's is in?" I asked.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"Gordon LaChance," I said, "I'm his emergency contact and listed Next of Kin."

"Let me page Doctor Richards," she said, "you can take a seat over there." She said gesturing to the chairs off to the left of the desk. With a nod I made my way over there. I waited about five minutes before the Doctor arrived.

"Mr. LaChance?" Doctor Richards called out. I stood and made my way over.

"Doctor Richards how is he?" I asked.

"There hasn't been any change just yet," Doctor Richards said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"Mr. LaChance," Doctor Richards said, "you need to understand the blade nicked his carotid artery. He's lucky he's still alive right now."

"Well can I see him at least or are you going to keep the only person he's seen as a brother from him?" I asked.

"Of course not," Doctor Richards said, "follow me." He led me down to an elevator bank and we went up to the third floor and down a few hallways to room 328. Stepping off to the side Doctor Richards gestured me to the door.

"Thanks," I said pushing the door open and stepping into the room. My gaze drifted over everything in the room before resting on my friend. "Oh shit Chris." I breathed; my mind flashing back to a summer so long ago. I walked over to the bed and sat in the chair beside it placing my bag at my feet. The wound on his neck was wrapped tight and he appeared to be sleeping.

"We had to sedate him," Doctor Richards said from the door, "we didn't want him in any pain and figured this would be best…"

"Best for what?" I asked, "Best way for him to die? Chris Chamber's isn't a quitter. He's a fighter and will survive this."

"We'll have to wait and see," Doctor Richards said leaving the room. I reached out and took Chris's right hand and held it tight.

"Come on man don't prove these people right," I murmured, "you've been through a lot of shit and came out on top. Don't make this time any different." Sitting back in the chair I pulled a notebook and pencil from my bag and started writing out a new story.

_I was 12 going on 13 the first time I saw a dead human being. It happened in the summer of 1959-a long time ago, but only if you measure in terms of years. I was living in a small town in Oregon called Castle Rock. There were only twelve hundred and eighty-one people. But to me, it was the whole world…_

**A/N 2: Okay so there is the prologue. It should be safe to note that the end of the story in the movie has been changed but we can safely say that the rest will be the same.**

**Title may change if I think of a better name…**

**On another note I will not promise immediate updates. I have work and -depending on how long this turns out to be- College in September. That and when I can get my thoughts ordered for each of the chapters.**

**L.G.**


End file.
